


You Got Me Blown

by RedLlamas



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Pining, Sheamus Is a Good Bro, bcus I Can't Get This Ship Out Of My Head, don't worry I'm gonna write more, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: “And? I winked at you, and then?”“You winked at me. That’s it.”“That’s it?”“I couldn’t stop thinking about you after that.”





	You Got Me Blown

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hollering  
> This came about bcus of talks I've had w/Zach, aka [Bluhungryshrk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk)  
> btw I'm still writing u a fic, this is just bcus I couldn't get it out of my head
> 
> title from "[I'm So High](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvxI6qjmSj8)" by Grind Mode

Shinsuke moved in such a way that was completely mesmerizing to Cesaro. The way he walked, swung his hips, fought. Hell, watching a match of his was a complete turn-on for the Swiss, and damned if he was going to put off asking him out any more.

So he decided to do just that. When he saw that Shinsuke was coming backstage after a nasty fight, he sprinted to his lockers, Sheamus following laughing at him.

“Hey, Sar, didn’t you see how badly he got hurt?” Sheamus called after him. Cesaro skidded to a halt, and looked back at his friend.

“Oh yeah.”

“Then he’s gonna be taking it slow.” Sheamus finally caught up to him, and they walked in step towards Shinsuke’s room.

“Right,” Cesaro nodded, but quickened his pace all the same. He wanted to get there before him, wanted to surprise him. Sheamus rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he trotted alongside Cesaro.

Quickly, they jogged to his room, where Cesaro stopped to take a moment to compose himself. He debated with himself on how best to pose, trying several out before settling on leaning on the door frame because Sheamus said that that pose would definitely get him a date. (He’s not too sure about that, he feels dumb, but hey – anything to make sure Shinsuke says yes).

Just as he got into position, arm on the sill, hand on his hip, he saw Shinsuke round the corner slowly, slowly. He was limping, holding his stomach, wincing with every step. Cesaro felt like an ass, but it’s too late to turn back now: Shinsuke spotted him and eyed him suspiciously.

He lifted his chin at them, saying, “What you want?”

Sheamus cheekily grinned at him, and clapped Cesaro’s shoulder. “Well, my  _ very _ good friend here wanted to ask you something!”

Cesaro wanted to die. Shinsuke shifted his piercing gaze to him, and he felt flush. He might just reach his eyes, and even less hunched over in pain, but he gave off such a powerful energy it was hard not to get tongue-tied near him.

“What you want? Can’t you see I’m hurting?”

“I,” he began. He inhaled. “I wanted to ask you out.”

“Out?”

“Yes.”

“Out,” Shisuke repeated.

“On a date,” he explained. “You know. Like how people do.”

Shinsuke looked over at Sheamus, who just excitedly smiled at him. He looked back to Cesaro, and shyly grinned at him.

“Okay.”

Cesaro’s heart beat rapidly. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really. Find me at ten, when the show’s over, okay?” Shinsuke winked at him, and made to open his door. Cesaro stepped away to let him enter his room, and Shinsuke waved at them before closing his door.

Cesaro turned to Sheamus, who gave him a double thumbs-up.

 

Cesaro was nervous, jittery, excited.

He hasn’t been this excited about being on a date in a while. It’s been several weeks since his last date (months… maybe a year), and he was absolutely giddy about going on a date with Shinsuke, the man he’s been pining after for the better part of a year.

He knocks on his door, feeling very much like a teenager going to their date’s house. He realizes that they never said where they’re gonna go, and he remembers that he had planned taking him out to the restaurant Sheamus had mentioned, but he stops worrying once the door opens and reveals Shinsuke in casual clothes.

He smiles up at him, and very sultrily says, “Hello Cesaro.”

Cesaro turns pink. “Hello Shinsuke.”

Shinsuke grins and loops his arm through Cesaro’s, walking them to the exit.

“Where are you taking me?” Cesaro asks, trying to get his heartbeat in control as he felt Shinsuke move next to him.

“I thought  _ you _ asked  _ me _ out,” Shinsuke said, side-eyeing him good naturedly.

Cesaro chuckled, and replied, “Well, I did, and I had an idea of where to take you, but A: it’s late, and I don’t know any place nearby that opens this late, and B: I was going to set the date for another day, like, tomorrow or something, but you closed the door on me before I could say anything.”

Shinsuke nodded, and thought for a moment. They were in the parking lot now, heading on their way to the street. Shinsuke brought them to the corner and flagged down a taxi. They got in, and he gave the address of a place he knew.

“The Copper Pig?” Cesaro asked.

“Yeah,” Shinsuke said. “It’s this great bar that I found when I was here last year. They serve the best Moscow mules. I think you’ll like it.”

Cesaro grinned to himself, and enjoyed the ride to the bar, relishing in how Shinsuke rubbed his thumb over his purlicue.

 

The Copper Pig was a small, hole-in-the-wall bar, with blue-green neon lights, wooden furniture, and very beautiful paintings on the side. They sat on a booth right below a Van Gogh piece.

A waitress came by and took their order of burgers and fries. She was gone for a while while she waited for the order to come through. Cesaro and Shinsuke looked into each other's eyes in the meantime.

She came back, put the plates in front of them. They both reached for the salt, and accidentally held hands and giggled. They pulled apart. She grinned and asked, “You guys on a date or something?”

“Yes,” Shinsuke replied, softly reaching for Cesaro's hand again.

“Aww, well, if the lovebirds need anything else, just holler,” she winked at them and let them be.

Cesaro raised an eyebrow at him. “We're lovebirds now?”

Shinsuke dropped his hand to get the salt and salt his fries. “Of course we are, honey.” He blew him a kiss.

Cesaro blushed, chuckled and dug in to his food.

 

“What did you see in me?” Shinsuke asked, popping a fry into his mouth.

Cesaro shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“There must’ve been  _ something _ that got you to look at me.”

He looked up. Shinsuke was expectant.

“Last year, you and Sheamus were fighting, and I was on the sidelines. At one point during the match, you had pinned Sheamus, and you were on top of him, and you looked over to me, and you winked at me and smiled.”

Shinsuke raises an eyebrow. “And? I winked at you, and then?”

“You winked at me. That’s it.”

“That’s it?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you after that.”

Now it was Shinsuke’s turn to blush.

 

“So how did your date go?” Sheamus asked.

“Great, fantastic actually!” Cesaro grunted out as he came up from a push-up.

“Yeah? Did you get lucky?” Sheamus had a shit-eating grin on his face. Cesare glared at him from where he could see.

“No, that's for the third date.”

“How chivalrous.”

“Eat me.”

“So? How was he? Was he everything you dreamed of?”

He knows Sheamus is teasing, but he's heartfelt when he answers: “He’s nothing like what I dreamed.”

“No?”

“He’s so much more.”


End file.
